Warmth
by DisneyMan
Summary: A friendship began when Olaf saved Elsa who was unconscious in the woods and she protected him from bullies. As the years go by, Olaf's feelings for her blossom but he questions whether he's worthy for her or not. Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello,**

**Disneyman has returned with a new story in part of a multi-chapter story with oneshots about the developing friendship between Elsa and Olaf and a blossoming romance that starts from when they were kids to young adults. I was influenced in this pairing from reading "Arendelle University" by MrAndersIversen and I thought that there should be more stories about this couple because seem to look at it as that Elsa is the closest to Olaf because she created him in the movie. Wish we saw more of that in "Frozen 2" but that doesn't mean I liked the moments between him and Anna, believe me.**

**Well Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

It was a bright Saturday afternoon, yet the winter season had come down on hard. But that didn't stop a young couple and their child from taking a walk on a favorite trail of theirs in the woods.

"Olaf. Be careful." A woman said calling out to the supposed Olaf who was running around and laughing, playing with the snow.

"Carol, relax. He'll be alright a few feet away from us."

"I know Parker, but I'm afraid he'll get hurt again. I just can't let him go through that again after all he's been through the last couple months." Carol said.

It was a couple months since she and Parker adopted Olaf after finding him in a car accident while on their way home. During his time in the hospital, Carol would come whenever she could and cheered him up. It was then they decided to adopt him, and it had been two weeks since he was part of their family.

"Hey, he won't get hurt like that again and why? Because you are gonna be there and make sure of it." He said holding her close making her blush

"You're just saying that." She said smacking his chest a little.

"That's because I know you and I love that." He said and placed his head against hers. Suddenly they felt a thud against them and learned that it was Olaf who ran into them.

"Whoa, easy buddy. Are you okay?" Parker asked but Olaf didn't answer and looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Olaf, what's wrong?" Carol asked bending down to his height.

"There's...there's" He said but was breathing too hard from all that running.

"Okay, just breathe. Nice and easy." Carol said as she placed her hands on his shoulders, easing him. Soon he was able to calm down.

"There's a girl."

"Where?" Parker said.

"By that tree. She doesn't look good. Come on." Olaf then ran ahead to where he saw her before they told him to wait. No point in anyway.

They came to where Olaf was at and there was a girl who looked around Olaf's age with platinum blonde hair in a braid in formal clothing lying by a tree and it looked like there was a small cut on her forehead.

"Hey, are you alright?" Parker said shaking her. She groaned a little but didn't wake up.

"She's ice cold."

"We need to take her to the hospital." He said while picking her up. The trio then headed for their car.

* * *

The girl was placed next to Olaf and was bundled up with an extra blanket. Olaf watched her in case something happened but couldn't help with how pretty she looked_. If only I saw what her eyes were like_, he thought. They reached the hospital and Parker carried the girl to the main desk.

"Hi. We found her on the trail, and she must've been out there for a bit." Carol said.

"Hey is that Agnarr's kid? Elsa was it?"

"Elsa?" Parker and Carol said. _So that's her name_, Olaf thought.

"There's no time. We need to get her warmed up. Someone call Agnarr that his daughter's been found."

Soon a couple nurses came in with a trolley in which Elsa was placed in and was taken to an emergency room. The trio then sat in the waiting room till her parents came. Ten minutes later, the doctor who helped them appeared.

"The Larsens are here." He said. Carol and Parker felt relieved.

"I'll be right back." Parker said and left with the doctor. Carol noticed Olaf hadn't moved from the position he was in since he got there.

"You hangin' in there, Olaf?" Carol said pulling him closer.

"Is she going to be okay?" He worried.

"I hope so sweetie. We've done all we can for now." She said. It was true that they did everything they could, but Carol hoped it wasn't too late.

"Carol. Come here." Parker said.

"Come on Olaf." She said while grasping Olaf's hand. As they got closer to Parker, there was another couple next to him. One was a man with light brown hair with a mustache and a woman with dark brown hair tied up in a bun.

"Hi, you must be Carol." The man said.

"Yes."

"I'm Agnarr Larsen and this is my wife, Iduna." He said while having his hand out which Carol took and nodded at Iduna.

"We've been told you found our daughter in the woods?" Iduna said.

"Yes, but technically my son found her." Carol said moving back so the couple can see Olaf who was standing behind. He had a bit of a nervous expression written on his face. Agnarr smiled and knelt next to him.

"And what's your name young man?" He said gently. Olaf looked up at Carol who brushed his hair, acknowledging him that it was okay.

"Olaf. And I like warm hugs." He said with a nervous smile.

"Olaf, sweetie, remember what we said about hugging strangers." Carol said with caution. He had a knack for hugging strangers for no reason. Sometimes it scared them.

"It's alright. I could use one now." Agnarr shrugged and Olaf got the signal and hugged him tightly. Iduna then knelt and hugged him as well.

"Thank you, Olaf." She said.

"You're welcome." He said. Soon the doctor came by and everyone faced him waiting for the news.

"How is she?" Agnarr said, grasping Iduna's hand.

"She's got a bit of hypothermia, a broken arm, and a small cut which is bandaged up, but she's going to be fine. Just needs some rest."

"Thank goodness." Iduna said who had her hand placed against her heart.

"She's okay?" Olaf said pulling on Carol's shirt.

"Yes, she is buddy." She said as she picked him up and held him in place. Suddenly, Olaf let out a yawn.

"Well, we better get going. We hope she gets better." Parker said.

"Don't worry, we'll pay it." Agnarr said.

"Oh, you don't have to do that." Carol said.

"It's the least we can do." He reassured.

* * *

Later that evening, Elsa started to groan and fluttered her eyes open. Her sight cleared up more, and she realized where she was and saw a cast on her arm.

"Elsa, darling." She heard her mother say.

"You had us worried. What were you doing out there?" Agnarr said.

"I got upset with Anna and I ran outside. I think I tripped and fell off the path." She said.

"We wouldn't have found you if it weren't for Olaf." He said.

"Olaf?" She asked.

"His family was out on a walk and their son, Olaf found you by a tree."

"They're not here since you've been out for a bit."

"Oh." She said feeling a bit down. She would've liked to have met him. Maybe another day perhaps.

Meanwhile, Olaf was getting ready for bed. He had brushed his teeth and put on his favorite snowman pajamas. Carol wasn't far behind to tuck him in.

"Wait, where's Marshmallow?" He said feeling alerted.

"Right here." She said finding him under the bed. Olaf gasped happily and grab him.

"That was a very good thing you did for that girl today." She said.

"I hope she's okay." He said hugging Marshmallow tightly.

"She will be. Thanks to you. I'm so proud of you Olaf, and I love you so very much." She said as she pinched his cheek making him giggle.

"Get some rest." She then placed a kiss on his forehead. "Sweet dreams." She said and then closed the door behind her. Soon stars appeared on the ceiling for Olaf got some glow-in-the-dark stars for Christmas so that he'd be able to sleep. Olaf turned around and tried to sleep but he couldn't get the girl, Elsa out of his head. But he started feeling sad for he might never be able to see her again.

* * *

It was the first day of school after Christmas break and Olaf was busy taking his lunch out at an empty table in the cafeteria. He didn't mind being by himself since no one seem to get him about his cheerful personality. Just as he opened his lunch box, a couple older boys sat next to him.

"Hey, buddy. How's school today?" One of them said.

"Has anyone bugged you today?" He asked another question which Olaf didn't answer. These boys were local bullies to him who made fun of him and he knew too well that they wanted his lunch. He prepared to leave till another boy pushed him down.

"Hey, he asked you a simple question." He said aggressively. Olaf was too scared and just gave in and nodded.

"Well today's your lucky day, Olaf 'cause you're going to hang out with us. How about we share your lunch huh?" The lead boy said about to snatch Olaf's sandwich.

"Hey, leave him alone." A voice said. It was a girl's voice and the boys looked at the direction of where it came from. Olaf couldn't believe who it was.

"Go away, Elsa."

"Or what? You're too scared to face me?" She snapped. The boy looked bewildered.

"I'm not scared." He said.

"I don't see you picking on anyone your size." She said. The boy then got up having enough with her attitude and walked towards her.

"I said go away." He said glaring but Elsa glared back.

"Make me."

"Jimmy." One of the bullies whispered and pointed to that the teacher on lunch duty was starting to pay attention and looked like she was about to come over. The bully, Jimmy suddenly felt fear and then shrugged off leaving the two alone. The girl watched them leave and then turned around and smiled at Olaf who was still in awe. _She's so pretty and her eyes are so blue,_ he thought.

"Are you Olaf?" She asked. He came back to reality but couldn't say anything but only nodded his head.

"I'm Elsa, it's nice to meet you." She had her hand out and Olaf hesitantly took it which she shook eagerly.

"May I sit here and eat with you? You look like you could use a friend." She asked. Olaf blinked but couldn't find his words.

"It's okay. I don't bite." She said gently but Olaf wasn't sure.

"I heard what you did, and this is my way of saying thank you." She reassured him. Olaf thought that maybe she really did want to be friends and he hasn't really had any friends so why not.

"Okay." He said. Elsa smiled and sat down next to him. A few minutes later, Olaf had eased up a bit and they continued their lunch in deep conversation with laughter and pure joy.

**I know, it was adorable right. The start of a beautiful friendship. Next chapter will be out soon**

**Author's Notes:**

**Carol and Parker are original characters. Carol was influenced by Aunt Cass from "Big Hero 6" and some aspects of Jack Frost's mother specifically from the writings of The Atlantean. Don't worry, we'll learn more about them and when they first adopted Olaf.**

**I felt giving Elsa's family a different surname than the usual like Winters. So I look up some Norwegian surnames and thought Larsen was fitting.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again,**

**I'd like to thank everyone who's read my stories so far. Today we're going to learn on motivations and relationships blooming in this chapter. Enjoy.**

Carol and Parker were in their car with Olaf in the back heading for the Larsen's house. A few days ago, Agnarr came and requested dinner as a thank you for rescuing Elsa. They were hesitant at first due to feeling out of place, but Olaf reassured them that they're just like everyone else. Who couldn't resist the boy's enthusiasm since he met Elsa? It had been a week since they became friends and would hang out every day at lunch and recess hour talking about their interests and playing games. Elsa had also introduced him to her other friends consisting of Hiccup Haddock and Merida DunBroch whom he'd gotten along just fine.

They finally reached the house, but they were in awe with how large it was and almost fancy like.

"Whoa, they have a fountain." Olaf shouted randomly.

"Yes, they do, buddy." Carol laughed. They stopped the car at a spot they thought was good and got out. Carol got Olaf out of his seat and picked him up.

"Alright, you ready?" She asked.

"Yeah."

Parker rang the doorbell and a portly man in suit appeared with a kind smile.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Reid. The Larsens are at the living room." The man said and gestured them to follow him down to the living room where Agnarr and Iduna were at. They looked up and smiled when they saw that their guests were here.

"Sir, the Reids have arrived."

"Thank you, Kai."

"I hope the drive here wasn't bad." He said. It was snowing hard.

"No trouble at all."

"Olaf, the girls are upstairs. Elsa couldn't wait for you to come." Iduna said crouching down to Olaf's height. He gave his coat to Carol and ran upstairs. As he got closer, he heard bickering. He soon found Elsa, arguing about something with younger girl with strawberry-blonde hair in tiny pigtails.

"Anna, do you always think true love is going to save the kingdom?" Elsa pondered.

"You're just jealous because I got to be the princess who was rescued by the handsome, brave knight." Anna said crossing her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm not." Elsa said while a hint of blush came out which she tried to hide.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Tickle fight." She cried out and lounged at Elsa, tickling her sides.

"Anna, ha-hah-ha. Stop." Elsa cried trying not to laugh but with Anna knowing, she's ticklish.

"Give in, Elsa. You can't resist my tickles." She said proudly until she noticed Olaf.

"Hi." She said while still observing. Elsa looked at her direction.

"Olaf, you're here." She gasped. She got Anna off her and rushed in to hug Olaf which he took wholeheartedly.

"Hi, Elsa."

"I'm so glad you came."

"Me too."

"Is that your boyfriend?" Anna asked excitedly getting in between the two.

"No Anna, Olaf is not my boyfriend. He's a boy and he's my friend."

"Aww." She groaned.

"But is he a good friend?" She asked.

"Yes, Anna."

"Because if I hear that you haven't been treating her nicely then you're gonna be sorry." She said, puffing her cheeks and clenched her fists. Olaf widened his eyes a bit but smiled.

"I promise." He said

"Okay, welcome, Olaf." Anna said hugging Olaf having changed her attitude drastically. Elsa shook her head.

"Kids, dinner's ready." Iduna called.

"Yes!" Anna yelled charging ahead.

"Anna's really something. But I love her anyway."

"I think I'm gonna like her."

"And maybe I am a little jealous." She whispered. Olaf motioned of him zipping his mouth meaning that her secret is safe with him making her giggle. Unbeknownst to them, Anna had been watching them from time to time knowing that something is going on between them, but they just didn't know it yet.

* * *

_One week later_

Carol was at a local coffee shop sitting at one of the tables. When heard the bell ring, she got up seeing that her person of interest was here.

"Iduna." She called out and Iduna looked at where her voice came.

"Hello."

"Hi. Glad you can make it." She said shaking Iduna's hand.

"Same here. I'll be honest, I was a bit surprised when you asked for a get together."

"Just thought we should have a mom's day out. Get to know one another more, you know." Carol shrugged.

"Now I haven't gotten our grub just yet since I don't know what you like."

"That's okay."

"But this time, I'm paying."

"Of course."

Carol and Iduna got their orders and chatted away about anything one could think. Soon they were laughing about a mishap that Parker got into one time.

"Okay, okay, okay. So, he didn't know that he went in the wrong flight?" Iduna snickered.

"Exactly. So, I had to wait all night for him to get here and you can imagine how cranky and tired I was then." Carol said wiping a few tears from her eyes while Iduna laughed.

"I can't imagine what Olaf must've thought when that happened." She said. Carol had frozen for a second.

"Oh, he wasn't there with us." Carol said changing her expression suddenly.

"Oh, he was with a relative?" Iduna asked.

"No. We didn't meet him at the time?" Carol said somberly. Iduna was surprised with what she just heard.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Carol let out a sigh.

"Olaf was adopted."

"What happened?"

"Me and Parker were driving back home one night and then we found a car had crashed. It was bad, and his parents were killed at the instant. We found Olaf crying and he broke his leg from the crash as well."

"That poor boy."

"I know. He wouldn't talk due to the trauma for a bit and a friend I know who worked there called me to come and calm him down. Eventually he started talking again and I bonded with him quite well. Before that, I couldn't have any children myself." She said as she wiped a fresh tear from her eye.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." Iduna said.

"It's okay. Olaf made me realize that I couldn't leave him, and I decided to adopt him."

"He's very lucky." Iduna reassured, placing a hand over Carol's. Carol welcomed the kindness.

"He's wonderful. So sweet and funny. Always knows how to cheer people up."

"Seems Elsa has taken an interest in him as well."

"I know. They're like inseparable. Wonder what's going to happen when they're teenagers."

"That's a bridge to cross later. We should focus on the now."

"Agreed." She laughed.

* * *

_Two weeks later_

Olaf was at the Larsen's house invited to a sleepover which he accepted immediately. Agnarr was out on a business trip so the three girls had the house to themselves. Order some pizza, watched a movie, Olaf had a blast. That is until later that evening, when everyone was asleep. Elsa had woken up hearing whimpers and yelps coming from Olaf who was shaking and turning. He was having a nightmare.

"Mama. Daddy." He said crying.

"No, no, no, no." Elsa rushed in to wake him up.

"Olaf?" She said. She started to shake him.

"Olaf, wake up." She said and then Olaf bolted upwards, panting.

"You were having a bad dream."

"What happened?"

"My parents are gone."

"Carol and Parker?"

"No. My real parents."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't, I can't" He said and ran off to the bathroom. Elsa followed quickly and thought of getting her mom to help. Iduna got up in a flash and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Olaf, sweetie? Come out, please. I want to talk to you." Iduna said gently but there was no answer.

"It'll be okay. I promise." She said. Elsa was standing next to her and was as worried as her mother was. Soon the doorknob twisted, and the door opened revealing a very scared and upset Olaf.

"Come here." She said opening her arms as he came closer to her and was hugged tightly.

"Hey, hey, shhh. It's okay. It's okay. You're safe." She cooed, rubbing her hand against his back, calming him down. Subtle sobs could still be heard from the boy. Iduna then moved him so that he was looking at her.

"Carol told me what happened. I'm very sorry." She said as she brushed a fresh tear off his cheek.

"She did?" He asked sniffling.

"What happened?" Elsa asked.

"His parents were killed in a car accident and he was there. Carol found him and later adopted him." She said. Elsa widened her eyes from the shock of what she heard.

"She stayed with me the whole time." Olaf said.

"I know."

"And I was also told that you still have nightmares of that day. I'm guessing you had one tonight?" She said and he nodded.

"Would you like some water? It'll make you feel better." She asked smiling gently. Olaf nodded and was picked up, carried to the kitchen and sat on one of the stools waiting as Iduna fixed up a glass of water. Elsa sat next to Olaf as well.

"Here you go." Iduna said giving him the glass which he took little sips of.

"You're very nice." He said smiling again.

"Yes, I am."

"You feel ready to sleep again?" She asked. Olaf nodded again.

"Alright, come on." She said as she let him grab her hand as they walked back upstairs. Elsa was behind them still processing over what happened, more on what happened to him before she met him. He went through a lot, she thought.

"Get some sleep, okay?" Iduna said as she tucked Olaf back in his spot and kissed him on the forehead.

"Okay." He said. Iduna smiled and left, gently closing the door behind.

"See you tomorrow."

Olaf felt more relaxed as he sank under his pillow and just as he closed his eyes, he heard rustling and then felt something next to him.

"Elsa? What are you doing?" He asked.

"Sleeping next to you if that's alright?"

"I don't understand." He said.

"I thought it'd make you feel better if I was next to you in case you had another nightmare." She said but didn't respond.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you and I want you to know that I'm here for you, okay?" She said laying down while still looking at him.

"Thank you." He whispered. Elsa smiled and then wrapped an arm around him and snuggled with him.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**Hope you've enjoyed it. Might be a bit till the third chapter will come out and then the good stuff will happen in no time.**

**I originally had Rapunzel in the group but then again, she would be in the same age as Anna in this chapter. But she'll be coming. I also had in mind to bring Marisol and a couple other characters from the "Sisterhood is the Strongest Magic" as well as Honeymaren into this chapter but that's a bridge to cross later. Until next time.**

**DisneyMan**


	3. Chapter 3: Olaf's Birthday

**Hello everyone,**

**Hope you've been patient for my return because this was a difficult chapter to develop but I'm giving a big thanks to HeathenVampires for his help with it. Enjoy.**

_6 months later_

Olaf was fast asleep even though it was morning but was having a pleasant dream for once, until he felt someone whispering and shaking him gently.

"Olaf?"

"Olaf?"

He then finally woke up, but his eyes were still processing from the blur and shadows in his view which then became clearer, revealing Carol with a warm smile looking at him.

"Happy Birthday." She said.

"Hey come on. You don't want to miss our relatives coming. This is your first time."

"Come on, up we go." She said as she picked up Olaf and he rested on her shoulder. True to what she said, it was his first time, seeing Carol's family as well as Parker's. They were eager to meet him as much as he was. As they came into the kitchen, Olaf started to wake up more, due to the delicious smell that perfumed the whole room.

"Morning, birthday boy." Parker said.

"Morning."

"We made pancakes."

"Is there bacon?"

"Yep."

"French toast?"

"Yep."

"Whipped cream?"

"All for you, buddy."

As they ate, they discussed their plan for the day till suddenly the doorbell ranged and Carol excused herself to go see who it is. There was some squealing and laughter going on over there and Olaf assumed that his new relatives were here. He got out of his chair and walked to where the front door was and saw Carol hugging a woman who looked a bit like her except with blonde hair.

"So good to see you. Where's Mom and Dad?" Carol said.

"Still outside." The woman said. She then noticed Olaf and widened her eyes and gasped.

"Oh my gosh, is that him?" She whispered to Carol while her mouth was still agape. Carol nodded and motioned Olaf to come closer and then went outside to help her parents bring in their things. He felt excited but maybe a bit nervous.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi. Are you Olaf?" She asked. He nodded while twiddling with his fingers, blushing a bit.

"My name's Hannah, I'm Carol's sister. It's so nice to meet you." She said crouching down.

"I hear you like warm hugs." She said opening her arms out. Olaf got the signal and walked over to hug Hannah who then hugged tightly against him.

"Are we interrupting something?" Said her father, a broad-looking man, wearing a brown leather coat and next to him was a woman who looked like Carol but with grey hair and wearing glasses. Both were smiling kindly.

"Just getting to know my new nephew." Hannah said.

"Why don't we get you all settled and then we can hang out." Hannah's mother said.

"Agreed." Carol said looking like she's about to pass out with all the luggage she had since they were staying for a few days.

* * *

The rest of the morning went well. Olaf had a blast getting to know Hannah and her parents and what they did for a living. His grandpa, David was a physical ed instructor and his grandma, Kathy worked at a bakery. Hannah worked as a high school English teacher, but she couldn't promise that she'd be his teacher when he was there. Up till now, they weren't the only people he was waiting for to come.

"Where are they going to get here?" He said standing by the front door looking through the window.

"Soon, Olaf. Just be patient."

"Okay." He said and sat down on the floor next to the window.

Soon a car came up to the driveway. Olaf recognized the car for it was Mrs. Larsen's car. The side door opened, revealing Elsa, Anna and a girl with blonde hair hopping out. It seemed that they took their time to look presentable.

"Happy Birthday, Olaf." Elsa cheered hugging him. Anna bumped roughly in between them hugging as well.

"Ready to have fun?" Elsa asked Olaf which he nodded eagerly. He then noticed the blonde.

"Olaf, this is my friend, Rapunzel. She requested to come here." Anna said directing Olaf to Rapunzel who waved cheerfully. She went to the same preschool with Anna and was also the same age as her.

"Like the princess in the book?"

"Yep." Rapunzel said, still smiling.

"Cool."

"Have fun, girls. I'll be here to pick you up around 6." Iduna called out from the car.

"Okay." The three girls shouted out. "Bye."

"Bye. Happy Birthday, Olaf." She said waving at him.

"Thank you, Mrs. Larsen." He called out. Iduna nodded and then drove away.

"Come on, I want you to meet Carol's family." He said pulling Elsa's hand and the others followed him inside.

A bit after the girls came, Hiccup and Merida weren't too far behind. Olaf was excited about the trip to an obstacle course center in which Merida went to a lot and gave them tickets to it as her birthday present to Olaf.

Suddenly, the noise of a motorcycle approached. Olaf was bewildered. He walked over to look through the window and he was right, there was a motorcycle outside of the house.

"Who's that?" Olaf asked as Parker came by.

"That my sister." He said as he picked Olaf up. They came out approaching the person who rode it. The helmet was removed, revealing a woman with short brown hair and some piercings on her ear.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself." The woman said who gave him a one-arm hug.

"I was beginning to wonder if I'd see your ugly mug again." She sneered. She loved getting his brother flustered.

"Real funny. Becky I'd like you to meet my son, Olaf. Olaf, this is Becky." Olaf let out a little wave.

"So, you're the little guy I've heard so much about." She said while ruffling his hair, making him giggle.

"I like your bike." He said gleefully.

"Thanks. I should take you out for a ride some time." She said which made Olaf feel excited.

"Maybe when we find a sidecar for him to ride on." Parker said.

"Yeah. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen." She agreed. Becky worked for a support group back in Indiana to people who've been abused. She made them feel better, stronger, tougher because that's who she was. Strangely she never joined a biker gang like BACA. As they came in, Carol came rushing in.

"Becky." Carol squealed.

"Hey, girl. How've you been?" She said laughing as she hugged her.

"Good, I'm so glad you came. We were just about to get ready."

"Nice."

* * *

Later that day, they went to the center. There were trampolines (which Anna got giddy about), a zipline, a climbing wall, and much more. Everyone had fun and were all exhausted by the time they came back until Carol announced a big question.

"Who wants cake?" All the kids felt rejuvenated and rushed into the kitchen. They were in awe, especially Olaf as they found a large cake shaped like the head of a polar bear with eight candles on it prepared to be lit. Anna for some reason seemed a bit confused.

"Don't worry, Anna. We got chocolate ice cream." Carol said noticing.

"Yes!"

After having their fill of cake and ice cream, it was time for Olaf to open his presents. Some of them included a GameBoy from Hiccup, and a movie soundtrack in which he listened to with Elsa and Anna once. Carol brought in a few more presents that were apparently hidden in her room.

He opened the wrapping and gasped. He found a picture frame of a woman with blonde hair holding a baby next to a man with brown hair. They were his late parents holding him when he was a baby standing in front of tropical background.

"I remember this one. They told me it was for a photoshoot." He said caressing the photo.

"We thought of picking a few things from your old home for you to remember them and I thought that this was one of them."

"Your mom is lovely." Elsa said who was sitting next to him.

"This was when we went to that water park."

"A little treat to when we first adopted you."

"Parker slipped for walking too fast." He said. Everyone laughed at that remark, but Parker was feeling a bit embarrassed from that day.

"Here's one more." Carol said holding a small box. Olaf opened it and found a small camera in it.

"What's this for?"

"For you to make new memories. With us, your friends, your new family now." Carol said placing a hand on his shoulder. Olaf started to get teary clutching the camera to his chest.

"Oh, sweetie. I'm sorry. Is this too much?"

"I love it." He said and hugged Carol while still crying.

"Thank you, Carol."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back. Parker came by to join the hugging and then Elsa and the other kids joined as well.

"Can we take a picture now?" Olaf asked while wiping his eyes.

"Sure." Carol said. Everyone then gathered around the couch and made sure they were in the screen's view.

"Smile." He said and pushed the button causing the camera to flash.

* * *

Olaf was by then was belting out the latest number on the soundtrack and the other kids were having fun as well. Carol sat in the kitchen and watched them, smiling as her son was being shown by Hiccup how the GameBoy works. She was feeling a bit overwhelmed by how well things have gone and how much love he's been given this day. She noticed Elsa coming to sit by her.

"Had enough fun?" Carol asked

"Yep."

"Won't be long till your mom comes to get you." She said and Elsa gave her a thumbs up and continued watching the others play.

"Is something wrong, sweetie."

"I'm just happy. About having met Olaf, how he's come so far from all he's been through. He's very happy now."

"He's a tough guy. Never stops being himself."

"Carol?" Elsa asked.

"Yes." She said and then Elsa went over and hugged her.

"I'm proud of you and I'm glad he ended up with you and showing up in our lives." She said proudly.

"Thank you." Carol said having a few tears while hugging her. She then placed her hand under Elsa's chin making her look at her.

"Never stop being his friend, okay? He needs you as much as I do." Carol said.

"I promise." She said and they continued hugging.

A bit later, Hiccup and Merida had left and thanked Olaf for the day. It wasn't long till Iduna arrived waiting for them. Anna and Rapunzel gave their thanks and rushed out while Elsa stayed behind.

"Thank you for inviting me and Anna today. It meant a lot to us." She said.

"Thank you for coming." Olaf said.

"We still up for this weekend?" She asked.

"You betcha."

There was a bit of an awkward silence between the two, Olaf was unclear on what to say but Elsa answered it by hugging him which he took in a heartbeat. After that, Elsa blushed a bit and then placed a small kiss on his cheek and ran off towards her mother's car. Olaf had a surprised expression and blushed while touching at where she kissed him.

Wow.

**Okay so he got another extra present from Elsa, right?**

**Until next time.**


End file.
